Archie Sonic VS Creative Steve
Interlude Boomstick: This episode of Death Battle is sponsored Bigthecat10 (http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Big_the_cat_10) Archie Sonic Wiz: Archie Sonic is basically the comic book representation of Sonic but with some serious Power increases Archie Sonic is really OP Boomstick: Yeah and in this fight we will be using the famous Archie Sonic from the Pre-Super Genisis Wave when he was in his prime Wiz: Anways Sonic Maurice Hedgehog was born in the middle of the Great War to Jules and Bernadatte hedgehog who were famous war heroes Boomstick: While fighting the Egg people known as the Overlanders Sonic's father was wounded and Robotized and so was his mix mother soon after Sonic was left an orphan Wiz: Dr.Ivo Robotink then took over the world and Sonic was raised by his uncle Charles and at a young age he and a bunch of other young kids challenged Robotnik and thus the Freedom Fighters were born Boomstick: And somehow these three year olds were beating up the army of a genius with an iq of 300 great job there Robotnik Wiz: As the years passed The Freedom Fighters grew and expanded to become Robotnik's greatest foes and eventually defeated him liberating the planet of his rule then having to fight his clone Dr. Eggman Boomstick: Archie Sonic has some ridiculous abilities unlike Game Sonic who can run at the Speed of Sound Archie Sonic can travel at MFTl speeds and attack foes before they even breathe and he can travel so fast he travelled across the Mutiverse twice in a single day ''' Wiz: Yeah and that's not even the limit of his speed he can travel so fast he can break reality and travel back in time and change it in a instant with his speed he is also extremely agile and quick when dodging blows '''Boomstick: Yeah he also is extremely Strong he can easily rip apart Eggman's Egg Beater suit and match blows with the Extremely Powerful Enerjak and Mammoth Mogul on a daily basis Wiz: Sonic can also perform extremely powerful Chaos Control with an Emerald in hand capable of wrapping reality hit foes with the homing attack and attack foes with the Steel smashing Spin dash and travel through rings with the Light-Speed dash Boomstick: He can hit foes at Light speed with the the Light-speed Homing attack and travel instantly at Top speeds with Sonic Boost and run over foes bounce off the ground and hit foes with the bounce attack and spin round at high speeds to create the Blue Tornado ' Wiz: He's also Extremely Durable he tanked a blast from the Ultimate Annihilator at point blank range that destroyed enitre Mutiverses and was only Knocked out and taken hits from reality warpers Enerjak and Mammoth Mogul '''Boomstick: Yeah he also possesses extremely high stamina and fight non-stop for days before beginning to tire and fight even when grievously wounded ' Wiz: Archie Sonic also is a master of physical combat and can take on powerful martieux artists and win he also is quite smart and is a master strategist '''Boomstick: And with the Seven Chaos Emeralds Sonic transforms into Super Sonic a Golden form which gives him a 1000% increase and is totally invenrable he was able to deal some serious damage to Enerjak in this form and his reality warping abilities are drastically increased Wiz: However this isn't even his final form with enough Power Rings Sonic can turn into the more powerful Ultra Sonic where he can control the environment at will and use the elements to his advantage however both of these forms have a time limit but restore Sonic in peak condition Boomstick: Archie Sonic can create any object he wants by vibrating the molecules of it with his speed take and defeat Reality Warpers Demi-Gods all powerful beings has destroyed Eggman's army multiple times on his own crossed the Multiverse twice in a day so he's really OP Wiz: Over than being a bit overconfident and Cocky Archie Sonic has no exportable Physical weaknesses and it will take a lot of abuse to put him down Boomstick: But with his extremely high Speed and stamina Archie Sonic is one of the Most OP characters ever Super Sonic: Sometimes you make this too easy Segata Sanshiro Edit Special thanks to Bigthecat10 for the Archie Sonic information from ☀http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_vs_Segata_Sanshiro Creative Steve Wiz: Creative Steve is the most powerfull version of Steve Boomstick: He can summon every mob with spawn eggs and commands Wiz: Steve weights over 650 pounds and 2 meters tall (6.56 feet) Boomstick: Damn he's fat he could be in My 600 Pound Life Wiz: Creative Steve can do some ridiculous things he can summon more then 1000 Enderdargons and Withers at ounce. Boomstick: He can also summon infinate TNT with only one command Wiz: Steve can also summon mobs like Iron Golems who can have more strengh, speed and durability. Boomstick: Steve can open his inventory with spawn eggs, blocks and weapons. Wiz: Steve can also make walls of bedrock thanks to his inventory Boomstick: Steve can summon armor and and weapons that are so powerfull, that they can kill mobs with over 1000 HP and protect himself against Orespawn mobs without even getting hurt. Wiz: Steve can also give players, mobs, and monsters blindness, possion, instand damage and slowness at an almost an infinate number of time and power with commands Boomstick: He can clone blocks and and tools with commands Wiz: Steve can make his armor and swords unbreakeable with commands Boomstick: He can also make himself invicible with commands. Wiz: He can give an tool\item knock back over 1000 Boomstick: He can let teleport enteties to him or another player or place Wiz: He can also make mobs his minion with one command and let them fight for him Boomstick: Thats not all, he's so smart that he can copy and paste commands from Bing since Microsoft owns Minecraft Wiz: Steve can also make him bigger and smaller by using commands Boomstick: Even tought he may be smart and strong he can only lift 64 items\blocks per inventory slot Wiz: Steve can also let TNT and arrows fall from the sky with commands Boomstick: Where does Steve type his commands? Wiz: Well if Steve wants to use all the commants, he should use the Command Block Boomstick: The Command Block is almost unbreakeable or you cant break it... Wiz: Only Creative Steve himself can break the Command Block but it is still unknown if other charracters could break it. Boomstick: But Creative Steve is not invincible he can die by falling out of the world Wiz: Steve can still take knock back by moving block Boomstick: Even by sand and dirt! Wiz: But with commands Creative Steve is one of the most powerfull video game heroes of all time. Boomstick: Don't fuck with him when he uses his killing commands. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!! sigh" Fight!! Steve made a portal to travel to another dimansion. Then Steve teleported to planet Mobius. Steve: Oh smells tasty come to me chicken! Steve killed the chicken. Steve: Cant wait till dinner >:) Sonic: Hey!,You killed that poor chicken don't eat it! Steve: I don't care about those animals, but I care about food! Sonic: It's time to end this discussion, I'm gonna cut your body in half for dinner. Sonic spindashes trough Steve's body but it didn't hurt Steve. Steve: LOL is that all?, I'm gonna show you my creative power! Sonic: I hate cheaters... Steve summoned 200 Withers Sonic defeated all the Withers in less than a second Sonic: Do you think you can hurt me? I tanked a universe destroying blast Steve summoned 10.001 TNT over and over again. Sonic survived without being knocked out. Sonic: Do you think you can hurt me with TNT? Lol, not today Sonic spindashed Steve more than 10.000 times in a seccond. Steve got launched in space. Steve: Whats going on?! Sonic: Don't see me? This is my power! Steve: You cant kill me tough. Steve teleported Sonic in a black hole. Steve: I'm finally done with killing that annoying hedgehog, I'm getting dizzy over and over again. But Sonic escaped the black hole and launched Steve to the moon. Steve: What command can I do now... Steve gave Sonic blindness, slowness and possion. Sonic manupulated time and all the potion effects where gone. Steve: This is not the end I'm gonna spam instand damage 54.247 on you! Now its time to end this "Super Sonic style!" Super Sonic launched Steve in the void. Steve died (And respawnt trolol) Results Wiz: Steve may be invinsible to attacks but Steve dies by falling in the void Boomstick: Steve can still be moved by blocks. Wiz: Archie Sonic's attacks are to fast and OP for creative Steve Boomstick: Super Sonic's attacks are powerfull anough to launch Steve completely in the void. Wiz: The winner is Archie Sonic the Hedgehog. Next Time! ''Hi!"'' Who do you think who wins? Archie Sonic! Creative Steve! LOL nobody is going to win! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SonicFan117 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016